Fallen Idol
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: YuGiOhYuGiOh GX Crossover. When Duel Academy arranges a trip to Domino City, Jayden Yuki found something completely unexpected. Will he be able to bring back Yugi's duelist spirit as well as capture his heart? Angst,AUAR,Crossover,HC,WIP,Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Fallen Idol**

**Prologue**

They had him cornered. He could not fight back. He was gone, and with Him went all that mattered.

He watched as their eyes flicked over him, as one set stopped on His deck. A fire filled him. They could hurt him but they would never touch His deck, the only thing He had left behind.

He growled low in his throat. They would not take his deck with him around.

They advanced on him and he held his ground. Now he could fight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fallen Idol**

**Chapter 1**

Jayden Yuki bounced on the balls of his feet, irritating his friends with usual impatience. He could not help it though, he was on a field trip - a trip to Domino City - home of Yugi Mutou the King of Games, as well as his idol and gigantic crush. Not that he would tell anyone about the latter.

"Calm down Jay." The little bluenet next to him patted his arm gently, the highest place Syrus Truesdale could reach on his best friend, especially when said friend was bouncing up and down.

"Yeah Jay, you're giving me a stomach ache." Chumley grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"I can't help it you guys. It's just so exciting, I can't wait to get there!"

"Well, wait no longer, we're here. You coming Jayden?" Alexis Rhodes asked as she made her way off the boat after Syrus' elder brother, and Duel Academy's top student, Zane.

"Awesome!" Jayden shouted and shot off the boat, leaving Syrus and Chumley to follow along in his wake.

Reaching land, Jayden found some space off to the side of the crowd and stretched luxuriously. A soft cooing came from his left and he turned his head to see his duel spirit Winged Kuriboh jumping on his shoulder with anxiety.

"What's up buddy?" Jayden asked seriously, he had never seen his duel spirit act like this before. The fluffy monster grabbed Jayden's hand in it's claws and tugged, all the while cooing eagerly.

Jayden looked towards the crowd of students near him and nodded firmly - they looked busy enough to keep them here for a while. He turned back to Winged Kuriboh.

"Let's go while everyone is so busy they won't even realise I've gone." With that the fluffy spirit flew off down an alley, Jayden running quickly after.

"Oh no, we lost Jayden!" Syrus whined loudly. Alexis placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Syrus, he can't have gotten far and this is a big crowd - he's probably in the middle and looking for us too. Any moment we'll see him come bounding over." She reassured the bluenet.

Syrus smiled weakly but he did not feel any better. He knew something was wrong, he could just feel it.

He had been running after Winged Kuriboh for a while. He stopped, breathing harshly, at a junction as the fluffy duel spirit decided which way to go.

"How much farther?" He asked, panting slightly. The duel spirit suddenly shook with excitement and she cooed brightly. Jayden sighed in relief - they were close.

The chattering crowd of students had been put into organised groups and there was still no sign of Jayden.

"Where did he go?" Syrus nervously wrung his hands and hopped from one foot to the other.

"Where did who go?" The soft voice of Professor Banner asked, followed quickly by a loud meow from his cat Pharaoh.

"Jayden, we can't find Jayden." Syrus cried. Professor Banner frowned as much as his continuously smiling face would allow.

"Don't worry." Professor Banner assured. "I'll go and talk with Dr. Crowler."

They watched as Banner made his way over to Crowler and start to talk, some of their conversation could still be heard over the distance, especially when Crowler's voice rose to a shout.

"That Slifer slacker!" Crowler screamed. "I'm not ruining this trip because of him. Professor Banner, you and your group stay behind and wait for him. I'll go ahead with the Obelisk blues and the Ra yellows." Dr Crowler turned to leave. Professor Banner directed the rest of the Slifer reds to follow them discretely.

"Why do I have to stay?" Chazz Princeton complained as Crowler and the other students left.

"Because you're a Slifer now Chazz, remember, even if you don't wear the red jacket." Alexis reminded him.

"Red doesn't suit me." Chazz huffed as he looked at Alexis, she was standing nearby with Bastion Misawa from Ra Yellow, and Zane, he fellow Obelisk blue. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"We are waiting for Jayden, Chazz, if you care to recall what Crowler stated earlier." Bastion explained. Chazz huffed again and crossed his arms, causing Alexis to roll her eyes.

"Is that why you're here big bro?" Syrus asked quietly.

"Yes." Zane stated, not even turning his head to look at his brother.

"Well now," Professor Banner's smile returned full force as he stroked Pharaoh. "All we have to do is wait."

As they got closer Winged Kuriboh slowed down considerably, heeding her duelist master to use caution. Jayden could hear muffled noises ahead and as he crept nearer he distinctly heard a cry of pain.

Throwing all caution to the wind, he raced around the corner and saw four large teens attacking a smaller fifth one as he lay on the ground, curled into himself. _He's either in immense pain or he's protecting something important to him, or maybe both. _Jayden's mind quickly reasoned.

The brunet quickly jumped between the attackers and the prone form on the ground. His arrival caused the attackers to falter and then flee before their confidence could return, which pleased Jayden, but left a twinge of regret as he could not take revenge for the victim. He watched as they ran down the alley and around the corner out of sight. Jayden sighed deeply in relief and heard a similar noise from Winged Kuriboh.

Turning around, the brunet saw his fluffy duel spirit nudging the slight teen's head, and he could vaguely hear muttering coming from him. Jayden knelt down so he could hear better.

"His deck…safe…safe…never take it…He left it for me." This broken sentence was repeated many times as the teen started rocking backwards and forwards, hands clasped tightly to his jacket and his knees pulled up to his chest. Jayden reached out his hand and lightly touched the boy's shoulder.

The boy's head jerked upwards and Jayden was temporarily lost in the deep amethyst eyes that were gazing at him in shock. Focusing on just the eyes, Jayden murmured to him gently.

"It's alright now, they've gone and you're safe." The teen nodded and a small smile appeared before the slight figure passed into unconsciousness, the pain catching up with him.

_He seems so familiar _Jayden mused as he looked over the figure to see the extent of his injuries, mainly if any were going to prevent him from being moved. Seeing nothing to cause major worry, Jayden placed one arm around the teen's neck, gently lifting him before moving the arm down to his shoulders. The head fell back, knocking the boy's hat to the floor.

Jayden gasped and nearly dropped the body propped up on his arm. It was him.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, it inspires me to get my stories written faster as well as make them more enjoyable for you, the readers.

Next chapter should be up soon as all I have to do is type it up and post it, it is already written.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed (especially Sugarpony, your comment made my day), this chapter is for you, hope you like.

**Fallen Idol**

**Chapter 2**

Jayden stared down at the face of the King of Games himself, Yugi Mutou. The brunet could not believe that he'd not recognised his idol at first glance. _It must have been the hat, it hid his hair completely_ He thought to himself.

He traced along the jaw of the teen in his arms with a gentle finger and sighed. Yugi's normally beautiful face was swollen and bleeding, and it would soon be riddled with bruises. Winged Kuriboh landed on his shoulder and cooed sadly as she looked over her former master.

The teen's clothes were baggy on his tiny frame and the two onlookers both knew that these clothes had once fitted him tightly. There were bags under the now closed eyes, suggesting that Yugi had had many sleepless nights, and his skin was pale, almost ghostly.

Jayden lifted the battered form of his idol in his arms and the teen shifted subconsciously into the warmth from his body, making Jayden hold the light weight even closer to him.

Turning to go, Jayden halted when he spotted the hat. Sure that the tri-coloured teen had a good reason to wear it he knelt down, carefully balancing the duelist in his arms and lap as he picked it up. He fitted it carefully over Yugi's head, hiding the tell-tale hair from view completely once more.

Standing again, he adjusted his hold on Yugi and started walking back to the pier, his eyes and feet following the ever helpful duel spirit given to him by the duelist in his arms and occupying his thoughts.

Everyone had started to get restless, everyone but Zane and Professor Banner that is. Chazz had started pacing and Bastion tapped his foot in an annoying way. Alexis and Chumley spent their time trying to calm a shaking Syrus, who was almost in tears.

A soft noise was heard from a nearby alley and Chazz, Zane, Bastion and Banner turned towards it. The sound grew increasingly in volume and was soon identifiable as steady footsteps. Alexis shook Syrus' shoulder slightly and they too turned towards the alley.

A shape started to appear, which soon defined itself to show none other than Jayden Yuki. Although this one was very different to the one they last saw. The brunet was quiet and withdrawn, and had a slight figure held close to his chest.

Jayden headed straight towards them and then past them, back onto the ship. They watched him with confusion written on their faces, except Zane, whose face was as blank as ever.

The group followed Jayden onto the ship and down to the sick bay. They watched as the brunet placed the teen he had carried carefully on a bed, before sitting down quietly.

As Professor Banner tried to approach the bed to look at the injured form, they heard a low warning growl. Looking towards the source they saw Jayden, standing once more, leaning lightly on the bed and glaring fiercely at them. Fascinated, they could not look away. They saw his eyes flick towards the door and then back before doubling the glare's ferocity and growling again.

Professor Banner held up his hands and turned around to go out the door, ushering his students out in front of him. The group stopped a ways down the corridor and stared back towards the sick bay door. Professor Banner sighed.

"We should leave them be for a while." He stated. "It is obvious Jayden knows him or he would not be so protective. He should calm down once the other regains consciousness." _Which could take a while _He added to himself.

Each of the group nodded and headed back to their respective rooms on board the ship. Only Zane stayed behind for a while longer so no one saw when he glared at the infirmary door, and in his mind, through it to the sleeping boy on the bed who had gained Jayden Yuki's affection and protection. Something Zane wished for himself alone. Bowing his head and replacing his emotionless mask, Zane stalked off to his room.

A few minutes later, Chazz returned to gaze at the sick bay door longingly.

"You will be mine Jayden Yuki, I guarantee it." Chazz whispered in promise to the fiery duelist that could neither see nor hear him, before walking away once more.

After the door was closed, Jayden sat back down and looked towards the bed, only to see wary amethyst eyes staring back at him. He smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, you're safe." Yugi frowned, before quickly sitting up, gasping in pain, and digging ferociously in his jacket pockets. He calmed slightly when he pulled out a deck and started to go through the cards. Once each card was checked thoroughly, for what Jayden did not know, he replaced it in his pocket and sighed happily before lying back down.

"Safe." He murmured. Jayden smiled at Yugi's happy tone of voice. With the King of Games now resting peacefully on the bed, the brunet settled down to wait for him to wake once more.

Heavy eyelids fluttered open to reveal sleepy violet eyes. Yugi pulled himself up to a sitting position gently, wary of the pain this movement caused the previous time. Leaning his back into the soft pillows, he heard the sound of deep breathing. Looking down, he saw a mess of brown hair resting on tanned arms at the edge of the bed.

Yugi smiled slightly, but then jumped as a soft cooing started. He searched his surroundings before seeing the edge of wings popping up from behind the brunet's head. His smile widened.

"Come out old friend." Yugi commanded, cringing slightly at the voice that reminded him so much of Him coming out of his own mouth.

Winged Kuriboh shyly came out from her hiding place, before rushing at Yugi and nuzzling his head, cooing loudly. Yugi laughed softly at the duel spirit's antics, however he stopped quickly when he felt the brunet stir.

Jayden awoke to the sound of laughter. He stretched his stiff muscles before looking up at the source of mirth. The brunet snorted at the sight of a wary Yugi being headbutted by an excited duel spirit, which quickly turned into a fit of hysterical laughter. When Jayden finally calmed down he held his hand out to Yugi.

"Sorry about that. I'm Jayden Yuki, nice to meet you." Yugi shook the outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you. I'm…"

"I know." Jayden interrupted. "But I didn't when I saved you and I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"I appreciate that Yuki." Yugi tilted his head curiously. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Jayden, or Jay if you like. And it wasn't me, I just followed my little buddy there." Jayden gestured towards Winged Kuriboh and Yugi nodded.

"I see. You sensed something was didn't you, old friend?" Winged Kuriboh cooed softly.

"Thank you, by the way." Yugi turned to the brunet. "For giving me Winged Kuriboh. I wouldn't have been able to get through half as much as I have without her."

"You're welcome. I knew she would find a good home with you." Jayden blushed slightly. The tri-coloured teen looked around. "Where are we?" Yugi asked confused.

"Infirmary of the Duel Academy ship at the pier." Jayden replied. "We came to Domino City for a field trip and as soon as I got off the boat Winged Kuriboh led me to you." Yugi frowned.

"I've ruined your field trip."

"Course not." The brunet reassured him. "Helping and meeting you is well worth missing out on a field trip." Yugi looked at the clock.

"You could catch up and do what's left of the field trip, it's still early."

"No," Jayden stated firmly. "There's no way I'm leaving you when you're in this condition."

"I don't mind, honestly, you go if - "

"I said I was staying, it's what I want, and who knows what could happen to you if someone found you here without me to protect you." Yugi blushed darkly, which was accompanied by a similar flush across Jayden's cheeks. _Like earlier_ they both thought, remembering Jayden's growls.

"Besides," Jayden redirected the conversation after a few moments of tense silence, "you could take me on a tour when you're better. You would definitely know the city better than my teachers." Yugi flushed slightly, embarrassed. "Speaking of, how would like to come to Duel Academy - sorta like a vacation, so you can rest and heal properly."

"I'd love to. I've always wanted to see it since Seto set it up." Yugi's grin faded slightly. "Are you sure it would be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to the Chancellor myself. Although we might have to tell him who you are." Jayden finished worriedly.

"Will he keep it a secret?" Jayden nodded. "Then that should be fine, but only if it's really necessary." The brunet grinned.

"Hang on, I'll call him on the video phone." Jayden moved over to the infirmary phone and quickly dialled. It rang a few times and when it was answered, Jayden switched the video screen to two-way.

"Jayden my boy, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" The brunet grinned back at the beaming man on the screen.

"Hey Chancellor Sheppard, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Oh? And what would that be my boy?" Jayden fidgeted nervously.

"Well, I was gonna ask if a friend of mine could stay at Duel Academy for a while."

"Who would this friend be?" Jayden glanced over towards Yugi who stared back impassively. The two teens were unaware that Chancellor Sheppard had also seen Yugi and jumped at his next words. "Oh dear, what happened to the poor lad? Never mind. Of course he can stay Jayden, my boy. I'll get a room set up for you both in the Slifer dorm and you can move over there when you get back. Come and get the key from me when you arrive."

"Will do Chancellor. Thanks. See you later." Jayden hung up the phone and moved back towards Yugi. "See? Nothing to it."

"Thanks Jay, for not telling him."

"Don't mention it Yugi. What about your stuff?"

"All I've got is what I've got with me." The brunet nodded, frowning slightly.

"We'll have to sort something out when we get there. My stuff should fit you, although it would be on the baggy side."

"That's fine Jay." The tri-coloured teen smiled and Jayden returned it.

"Yugi - " Jayden paused. "Ah crap, we need to find you a new name for public things, can't have me calling you Yugi now can we?" Yugi smiled again.

"That's sorted. I've been using an alias for a while now. It's Kai Gentari."

"KG - nice, I like it, 'Kai'."

"I've always like the name 'Kai'." Yugi yawned.,

"You should get some more rest Yug. I'll wake you when the rest get back on the ship so I can fix your wounds."

"Not if you fall asleep again." Yugi laughed sleepily. "Night Jay." His eyes closed and he drifted off, but not before he heard Jayden's reply.

"Night Yugi."

For the next four hours, Jayden sat by Yugi's side. He dismantled and reconstructed his deck, he dozed, he even studied - doing homework that he had put off for weeks. A couple of times his friends tried to come in but all they got were glares and soft growls.

He eventually let Professor Banner in as he'd brought an offering of food, something that Jayden welcomed heartily. He gently shook Yugi's shoulder to wake him and the teen opened bleary amethyst eyes.

"Kai," Jayden started, stumbling slightly on the different name. "Wake up, my Professor brought us some food - you should try and eat some." Yugi nodded, and Jayden helped him to sit up, carefully avoiding the heavily bruised areas.

"Jayden?" Professor Banner inquired, "would you like some help tending his wounds. Some look pretty serious."

"That's okay Professor, I can manage."

"We shall see you both later then I hope?"

"Yeah, sure Professor, see you later." Jayden answered distractedly as he went through the first aid boxes. Banner sighed, shaking his head, and left the room.

"That was a bit uncalled for, wasn't it?" Yugi asked the brunet who had straightened up as soon as the door had closed.

"No. Arms up." Jayden commanded tugging on Yugi's jumper. Yugi obeyed and the brunet pulled the jumper over his head, knocking the hat off once more and freeing Yugi's hair. "That's why I got rid of him, couldn't have anyone asking questions. And about this too." Jayden gesture towards the ribs jutting harshly from Yugi's torso. "That would not have been ignored."

"You're right. Good thing one of us is using their head."

"Well, don't get used to it being me - I'm usually rash and impulsive. This is a real brain workout for me." Yugi laughed as Jayden grabbed a ball of cotton wool and some antiseptic. Yugi hissed when the stinging liquid met his wounds as Jayden cleaned them.

Soon Yugi was bandaged and reclothed, a few band-aids dotted across his face. Jayden moved closer to examine a cut above Yugi's eye.

"This one's gonna need stitches, so it'll have to wait until we get back. Until then take these." Jayden handed Yugi some high strength painkillers, which he swallowed, followed by a glass of water, before putting a few pieces of steri-strip over the cut to hold it together. Yugi lay back down on the bed.

"Thanks Jay, how did you know how to do all this?" Yugi whispered as sleep tugged him towards it.

"Personal experience. Now sleep." Yugi nodded and let sleep claim him for the fourth time that day.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your continuous reviewing, it makes me so happy. This chapter is posted so quickly just for X-Ruby-X and Kurama'srose124.

**Fallen Idol**

**Chapter 3**

When Yugi next awoke the boat was moving. He looked around and spotted Jaden sitting on the next bed over, reading a large book. Yugi yawned loudly, while watching Jaden out the corner of his eye. He nearly laughed as the book was quickly hidden away and Jaden came over to him.

"I didn't take you for a book lover." He commented, smirking at the flush that crossed Jaden's cheeks. Jaden lifted one hand and rubbed the back of his neck in a definitely embarrassed gesture.

"You saw that then?" Yugi nodded. "So now you have one of my secrets too." Jaden stated, but he still eyed Yugi warily.

"Of course I won't tell a soul Jay. Promise." Jaden's face lit up and he grabbed Yugi in a hug. When the tri-coloured teen hissed in pain, he quickly let go and started apologising profusely. "Stop Jay, it's okay, really. But I wouldn't mind some painkillers." The brunet nodded sheepishly and rushed to grab the pills and a glass of water.

"Here." Jaden passed the desired objects over. "Do you want anything else Yug?" Yugi's eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"I don't suppose I could get a cream soda?" Yugi asked quietly, Jaden grinned.

"You read my mind." He headed to the door. "I'll be right back." Yugi watched as Jaden turned right into the corridor and the door swung shut behind him.

Not too long later, Yugi heard the door swing open, but he kept his eyes closed.

"I hope you brought my soda Jay." Yugi said to the presence that had entered, but after hearing no reply he frowned and opened his eyes. He tensed up as he spotted a tall boy with spiked black hair staring at him.

"Who are you?" They both questioned simultaneously. Yugi quailed slightly under the other's harsh glare.

"The name's Chazz, and you better remember it." Chazz took a step forward. "And you? Who are you, and what are you to Jaden?" Yugi blinked, taken aback.

"Kai, Kai Gentari, and I'm an old friend of Jaden's from before he went to Duel Academy." Yugi's breath quickened and his heart raced as Chazz stepped forward again.

"He never mentioned you, and he talks a lot; about everything, and everyone." Yugi's mind quickly searched for an excuse.

"We didn't part on very good terms when I moved to Domino City. He let me know he was in the area today so I thought I'd come and see him, patch things up, but then I was attacked on the way to the pier." Yugi hoped he could talk to before he ran into this Chazz guy.

"I see." Chazz's eyes narrowed, and Yugi flinched. However, before anything more could happen Jaden burst through the door and stopped, the door coming back and hitting him in the arm but he did not notice. Jaden glared at Chazz as he stepped in front of Yugi protectively.

"What are you doing here Chazz?" Jaden growled.

"Just seeing if your 'friend' was okay while you were gone Slifer Slacker."

"That doesn't work now you're in Slifer too Chazz."

"Well, now you're back, and I'll be going." Chazz left, Jaden's glare riveted on his back until he was out of sight.

"Finally he's gone." Jaden turned, smiling, and held out Yugi's soda. Yugi returned the smile shakily and took the offered drink, his hand trembling. The brunet frowned. "Okay, what did Chazz do?" Yugi flinched again and stared at his knees.

"He kept asking me questions about who I was and how I knew you. I had to make loads of things up and I don't think he believed me." Yugi started trembling all over.

Jaden placed his drink down on a table and walked calmly over to Yugi, he took the soda out of his hands and put it to the side. He climbed onto the bed and pulled the shaking teen into a comforting but loose embrace. Yugi fisted his hands into Jaden's t-shirt and laid his forehead on the chest in front of him.

The trembling soon subsided but the two did not let go and instead fell asleep, only awakening when a ship-wide announcement was called.

#Attention all passengers, we are now approaching Duel Academy. Please make your way to the starboard side to disembark. Remember to collect all belongings before leaving the vessel.#

The message was repeated a few times, and by the time it stopped, Jaden was propping Yugi up as they headed out the door and up to the main deck.

As Jaden and Yugi made their way off the boat, they noticed a lot of people staring. They tried to ignore it as much as possible.

Chancellor Sheppard was waiting for them when they reached the solid ground of the dock.

"Jaden, my boy. I didn't think it would be easy for you to get your friend up to my office so I came down instead. The Slifer dorms are closer to the dock anyway so I brought the key to your new room with me."

"Thank you sir." Jaden grinned. "This is Kai Gentari."

"Pleased to meet you sir. And thank you for all of your help." Yugi bowed as well as he could while leaning on Jaden's arm.

"You're welcome boys, you're welcome." Chancellor Sheppard glanced behind him to a nearby golf cart. "Come on, I'll drive you to the dorms."

"Awesome, thanks sir." Jaden then picked Yugi up off his feet completely and carried him bridal style to the cart.

"Jay!" Yugi cried, while laughing. "Put me down, I can still walk you know."

"I know, this is just quicker, for short distances anyway." Jaden laughed, gently putting Yugi in the back of the cart before climbing on next to him.

Jaden's normal group of friends watched as the golf cart drove off towards the Slifer dorms, Jaden and the new guy inside.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Alexis huffed.

"His name is Kai Gentari." Chazz answered as he came up next to them. "Apparently he is an old friend of Jaden's from before DA."

"Why haven't we heard of him before? Jay tells us everything." Syrus whined.

"Does he? How much do you know of his life outside Duel Academy?" Bastion asked.

"Um… well…" Syrus slumped. "Nothing."

"Exactly. He only talks about Duel Monsters and things related to Duel Academy. It students, teachers, classes, etcetera."

"Maybe now that this Kai is here, we'll learn more about him?" Alexis suggested.

"If Jaden let's us anywhere near them." Chazz commented.

Silence followed as they all stared after the golf cart, now holding two mysteries instead of one. Four pairs of the eyes watching were filled with jealousy, but only one was for the loss of a friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review, it might help my plot bunny bring back chapter 4 from wherever it has hidden it. Here bunny, bunny…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't long before the golf cart reached the Slifer red dorm. They parked outside and Jaden helped the injured teenager to stand before following the chancellor to their new room.

It was slightly larger than Jaden's previous home, but with a large single bed and a sofa, along with the usual wardrobe, desk and fitted sink.

Yugi moved towards the bed, assisted by the brunet duelist and lay down, shifting only slightly to make himself more comfortable. Jaden turned back to the chancellor, who still stood in the doorway, and smiled his usual bright smile.

"Thanks sir, this is really great."

"It was no problem my boy, happy to do it. Here's the keys." Sheppard held out the set, dropping them into Jaden's open palm. "Hope you get better soon Kai." He smiled widely at the prone teen, who smiled back tremulously.

"Thank you sir." Yugi said quietly.

"I'll leave you two to it." And with a wave, Chancellor Sheppard left the dorm, closing the door behind him.

"How you feelin'?" Jaden questioned.

"Tired, and sore." Yugi replied, yawning.

"You sleep a lot." Jaden teased. "Do you want any pain killers?"

"No, I'm good. What's the plan now?" The injured teen tilted his head to see the brunet better.

"The plan is that you sleep while I pick up some stuff for the cut above your eye." Jaden smirked at the prone form.

"You sure about that? Shouldn't a doctor do those kind of things?"

"Do you want someone else to see everything? Because I doubt they would allow your hat to stay on for everything. And don't worry, you're in safe hands. I've done courses and volunteer work."

"Really?" The brunet nodded. "Okay, but I better get a reward."

"Alright! Let's get you settled then," the energetic duelist pulled the covers over Yugi, making sure he was comfortable before heading for the door. "I'll be back soon, okay? I'll stop off and grab some stuff from my old room as well." Yugi waved tiredly and closed his eyes. Jaden smiled as he locked the door from the outside to keep Yugi safe while he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaden headed up the hill towards the main school building, completely focused on his task, so much so in fact, that he completely missed walking past his friends who were on their way to the Slifer dorm. This also meant he missed the looks that the group shared before they started following him not so stealthily.

Bastion was genuinely surprised when they had followed Jaden all the way to the hospital wing, not only because of the destination but due to the fact that they had not been caught following him, Syrus and Chumley in particular had made a lot of noise, and that did not include Chazz's complaining.

He watched as the brunet talked to the school nurse before receiving a first aid kit and turning to leave. Bastion quickly made sure that everyone was out of sight, just in time for Jaden to pass them by.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaden held the first aid kit under his left arm as he manoeuvred his way out of his old room, his luggage grasped in his right. He smiled as he closed the door behind him, he had, had some fun in there. ~_I have to talk with Syrus tomorrow_~ He thought, as he headed down the stairs to the room he now shred with 'Kai'.

Easing the door open, Jaden slipped inside as quietly as possible, in case 'Kai' was still asleep.

"Jay?" A hoarse voice murmured from the direction of the bed.

"Yeah, it's me." Jaden dropped his bag by the sofa, before moving over to the bed with the first aid kit. "Come on, let's get that wound stitched." He helped Yugi to sit up against the pillows, then switched the lights on, Yugi blinked rapidly, his hand shielding his eyes slightly.

"Did you have to do that?" Kai grumped, sounding much more awake. Jaden grinned, unrepentant, but didn't answer, instead, he looked through the box for what he needed. Yugi flinched at the sight of a needle but didn't comment. "I'm going to need to use a phone later." He said offhandedly.

"Uh-huh." Jaden moved nearer and started to clean the wound again. "We'll ask Professor Banner, he has a vid-phone in his room." Jaden smirked when he picked the needle up again, he could see Yugi's eyes bulge slightly out the corner of his own. "Keep still, this may sting a bit." He filled a small syringe with local anaesthetic and quickly injected it close to the area of the cut. "It'll take a few minutes." Kai, who had scrunched his face up, warily opened his eyes again.

They waited in silence, Jaden staring at Yugi, while Yugi stared at the needle. When Jaden's hand entered Yugi's line of vision, he jumped, before squeezing his eyes shut once again. Jaden chuckled quietly, but seeing how nervous Yugi was, started up the conversation again.

"So, who you gonna call?" He started.

"Ghostbusters." They laughed lightly at the lame joke, then Yugi answered. "You'll see." Yugi could see Jaden concentrating on the area above his eye now that he had opened them, but all he could feel was a slight tingling sensation.

"So, I'm invited then?" Jaden said happily, thinking that Yugi would have preferred to take the call in private.

"Of course, he would want to see you anyway." Yugi smirked, that part would be funny. ~_He has become awfully overprotective of me~ _Yugi thought.

"Done." Yugi came out of his thoughts and saw Jaden packing the first aid kit away. "It'll be quite painful after the numbness wears off, so tell me when that starts to happen, okay?" Yugi nodded.

"Right then, let's go see Banner, I seriously want to know about this guy, right now." He started bouncing slightly in his impatient curiosity, as he waited for Yugi to slowly lever himself out of the bed, chuckling as he was at Jaden's behviour. Jaden moved forward when he started to sway but was stopped by a pale, shaking hand.

"I want to do this myself, I'll tell you when I need help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a while before they reached Professor Banner's room, even though they were both on the ground floor, due to Yugi frequently stopping to catch his breath.

Jaden knocked on the door, and as soon as it was opened, he voiced their request to the ever complacent teacher.

"Sure Jaden, I'm going to start on dinner, so you know where to find me when you're done." He wandered off, Pharaoh meowing in agreement.

"Strange man." Yugi huffed.

"Definitely." Jaden agreed, as he was allowed to help Kai into the room. He sat the other in front of the vid-phone and stood back a bit. Jaden didn't want to crowd Yugi but he still wanted to be close to him.

Yugi dialled the number and waited while it rang. When it was picked up, no one said anything. Jaden was about to speak when a voice said angrily:

"Who the hell is this?!" Jaden recognised the voice but couldn't place it.

"Switch the vid screen on already." Yugi said with a grin. There was a pause before the screen filled with static , and finally a face appeared. Jaden gasped. Yugi was calling Seto Kaiba. "Hey Seto." Yugi said cheerily.

"Where the hell are you, Mutou?" Seto's face seemed to soften slightly, but his voice was just as angry as before. "And what the hell happened?" Yugi shrugged with a wince.

"Got beaten up, they wanted to take His deck." Yugi looked at Seto meaningfully, and then grinned cheekily. "But you'll never guess where I am!" Seto pinched his nose in exasperation.

"I hate guessing games, just tell me already." Yugi pouted and Jaden found it adorable.

"You're no fun." He huffed, but relented at Kaiba's glare. "I'm at Duel Academy."

"How the hell - no, never min, I'm just gonna send a helicopter."

"No Seto, I'm staying. I've always wanted to see it." Yugi said with determination, looking at Kaiba stubbornly.

"Fine, but when you're discovered, don't blame me."

"Don't worry, Seto. One of the students is helping me." Seto leaned forward and his eyes narrowed.

"Who? Show them to me now!" Yugi smirked at Kaiba's predictable behaviour, reached back and tugged on Jaden's sleeve until he was visible through the screen.

"This is Jaden Yuki." He saw Seto scrutinizing every inch of the brunet that he could see. "He's the one I gave Winged Kuriboh too." Yugi said, hoping to surprise Seto. He was rewarded with widened eyes and the clacking of Seto's keyboard. Yugi knew that he was looking up Jaden's duel data.

"He'll do." Seto said finally. "Keep in touch." Then the line screen went black - Seto had hung up.

"Wow." Jaden said, before shaking himself out of his awe and turning to the even greater duelist next to him. "So, dinner?" Yugi shook his head.

"Bed." It was obvious that Yuigi had used up what little energy he had regained.

"Okay, let's go."

TBC…


End file.
